chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Owayki
Character Origins Owayki was once a great Mipedian general, whose warriors defended Hunter's Perimeter, but he fell under a curse and was turned into a ghost. His army was turned into stone, and can be temporarily revived for a short period of time with by placing a Mugic in the heart of the statues. Owayki haunts and protect Hunter's Perimeter. Owayki's curse grants him and his army immunity from the M'arrillian's mind control abilities. This made him an asset when the M'arrillian's began to expand beyond Rao'Pa Sahkk. Sobtjek, Ario, Vinta, and Dakkamal were sent to find Owayki and his warriors, but came into conflict with Ihun'kalin, who brainwashed Dakkamal and his Acolytes. Ihun'kalin then tried to control Owayki, but was unable to. The spirit would then help the Mipedians escape and brought them to were his warriors rested. They brought his warriors back to life and were able to repel the M'arrillian Forces that followed them. During the Battle for the Mipedim Oasis, Owayki and his warriors would once again serve the Mipedians as they did in days long past. Owayki himself challenged Ihun'kalin to single combat, sending the M'arrillian retreating. Hailed as a hero, Owayki would return to Hunter's Perimeter after the war was over, awaiting the day he was needed again. Appearance Owayki's scales are a light green color and has yellowish eyes. Wears shoulder pauldrons and a rusted red scarf followed by a traditional Mipedian cloth down to his waist. He constantly emits ghostly aura. Background Information Owayki was once a great Mipedian general, whose warriors defended Hunter's Perimeter, but he fell under a curse and was turned into a ghost. His army was turned into stone, and can be temporarily revived for a short period of time with by placing a Mugic in the heart of the statues. Owayki haunts and protect Hunter's Perimeter. Owayki's curse grants him and his army immunity from the M'arrillian's mind control abilities. This made him an asset when the M'arrillian's began to expand beyond Rao'Pa Sahkk. Sobtjek, Ario, Vinta, and Dakkamal were sent to find Owayki and his warriors, but came into conflict with Ihun'kalin, who brainwashed Dakkamal and his Acolytes. Ihun'kalin then tried to control Owayki, but was unable to. The spirit would then help the Mipedians escape and brought them to were his warriors rested. They brought his warriors back to life and were able to repel the M'arrillian Forces that followed them. During the Battle for the Mipedim Oasis, Owayki and his warriors would once again serve the Mipedians as they did in days long past. Owayki himself challenged Ihun'kalin to single combat, sending the M'arrillian retreating. Hailed as a hero, Owayki would return to Hunter's Perimeter after the war was over, awaiting the day he was needed again. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Loyal to the Mipedians. Possible affiliation with Melke since they both protect Hunter's Perimeter. Enemies The brainwashed Mipedians and M'arrillians creatures who try to destroy the Hunter's Perimeter. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Owayki can function both as a support or a heavyweight creature. His ability allows other Mipedians to gain more speed and gives them invisibility:strike 5. A popular strategy is to put two of him in the back so all your other creatures get 40 speed and invisibility strike:10 (only works in 6 vs 6). TV Show Appearances Owayki first appeared in the Chaotic episode "Warriors of Eternity". The episode revolved around finding Owayki and reviving his long lost army. However, while on the Hunter's Perimeter Sarah and Peyton were attacked by Owayki, who initally mistook there attempt to scan him as an attack. Owayki transported Sarah to where he lives, and where his army lies. Peyton mistakingly believing that Sarah had been atttacked and that she had gotten her 'code' ported back to Earth. Ario, Sobtjek Vinta, and the Mipedian Elite Guard join forces with Tom, Peyton, and Kaz to find Owayki and to 'find' Sarah. However, Ihun'kalin attacks them, and brainwashes all of the Mipedians expect Ario, Sobjtek, and Vinta. Soon it becomes a race to find Owayki and eventually they find them. They repel Ikun'kalin and the brainwashed Mipedians with Owayki's help and Sobjtek says "The true battle has just begun." In the episode Last Stand (Part One), Owayki appears to challenge Ihun'kalin again as the M'arrilian attacks the Mipedian Oasis. Owayki saved Peyton from Ihun'Kalin when he was stuck on a bridge. Cards and Scans Quotes Gallery See also External links Notes and References Category:Mipedian Royals Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Air Category:Beyond the Doors Category:Rare Creatures Category:Mipedians